Converse
by Kaleyanne
Summary: TK convinces Joe to convince Cody to accept Ken. Oh, dear. Part One and a half: in which the readers get a peek into the trial and error of the writing process. Mostly error. Set after 'Spirit Needle.'
1. Dialogue One

Dialogue One: TK's Telephone Call 

"Hello, you've reached the Kido residence. Please leave a message and we'll call you back."

"Joe, I know you're busy these days, but it's TK. Please pick up."

Almost immediately, he did. Good ol' Joe. "What do you need, kiddo?"

"I have to need something to call my friend?" TK joked.

"Today you do; I'm bone tired." He sounded like he was, too. TK hoped he wasn't intruding too badly.

"Well, I do sort of need something…"

"Knew it! But you've come to the right place, I guess. Figuratively speaking, anyway, since you're there and I'm here… What's the emergency?"

"No emergency, really, just… Kind of an annoyance. Not a very serious one, but it could get that way, I think."

"Oh?"

"You hear about how Davis is trying to convince us all to accept Ken into the fold?"

"I did," Joe answered thoughtfully. "I think Tai said something like that."

"Huh. Kari must've told him. Anyway, we're all on board now."

"Except you?" Joe asked sharply. "If you have any doubts, kid, speak up. I'm sure they'll trust your judgment…"

"No, no, I'm in. Even if he was dumb enough to try to play with Devimon and the powers of darkness, I'm over that. A lot of my resentment evaporated along with Wormmon. I was kind of shaky about it at first, but he saved Cody, you know." TK massaged his forehead briefly. "And he came to help us again today. He seems genuinely sorry for what he's done, but… unlike Davis, I think he needs to come to us on his own."

"Is that the problem? I don't know," Joe answered. "If Ken's anything like your brother, he needs a good punch in the face before he'll realize that he's welcome."

"Well, that's not the problem I was talking about. But you do have a point…"

"Are you ever going to tell me why you called, then?" Joe sounded amused, but exhausted. "Despite evidence to the contrary, I do need sleep."

"I'm sorry." TK smiled to himself. "You were right, one of us isn't on the 'Hurray, Ken!' bandwagon. Only it's not me, it's Cody."

"Cody? Really? I thought he was into fairness and all that…"

"You really think it's fair to pat Ken on back and tell him 'you did some really bad stuff, but that's okay, kid, we understand?'"

"Point taken. But you can still argue that benefit of the doubt and second chances are only fair…"

"You can also argue that nothing in life is fair, so why bother?"

"That's my boy."

"Very funny." TK switched the phone to his other hand and sighed. "But I really don't want to do that to Cody. It'd break the kid's heart."

"Wasn't his dad a cop?" Joe asked. It sounded like he was trying to recall what Izzy, who had spent much more time with Cody, had told him.

"A cop who took a bullet for a politician."

"Ouch. Now I feel guilty for how I used to resent _my_ dad."

"Tell me about it. I mean, yeah, I don't get to see my dad nearly as much as I'd like, but… at least I get to see him at all."

"At least he's alive."

"Yeah."

Joe sighed. "So, just to recap: you guys are all willing bring Ken in, except Cody, and you think that's going to cause some friction."

"In a word—yes."

"Sounds like you guys are going to have some fun. I just hope it's not as much fun as we had with Tai and Matt."

"Cody's got a pretty cool head, for the most part. And Ken wouldn't dare. He knows we'd beat him six ways from Sunday if he tried."

"So what are you calling me for?" Joe asked skeptically. "Just as a head's up, in case I come with you some time?"

TK hesitated. No more beating around the bush now… "Actually, I was wondering if you'd help us out. If you'd talk to Cody, I mean."

"Me?" Joe sounded mildly surprised, but only mildly. TK guessed he saw the logic in the idea and just needed a confirmation.

"Yeah. You've got some experience with the whole 'love thy enemy' thing. Didn't you help Ogremon?"

"Under duress."

"What kind of duress?" As if TK didn't know.

"You know Mimi. You can't say no to her, and even when you do, it's not like she listens, anyway."

"Speaking of, she's totally with Davis about Ken."

"Not surprising. She called me after Yolei got the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. At five in the morning, mind you. Mostly to brag on Yolei, but she made a point of teasing me about Digitamamon and assuring me that if I ever saw him again, I shouldn't worry."

"Heh… did she also mention…?"

"Yeah, she did. I saved you life, kiddo, and you can't even be bothered to remember. That really hurts, you know…"

Joe was only pretending, TK knew, but he apologized anyway. Joe told him to forget it, but added that he'd 'better remember the time I saved you from drowning, though, or I'll really be mad.' Another joke.

"Anyway, like I said, TK. I'm really not surprised that Mimi is with Davis on this one. You ever notice that they're a lot alike? Both very innocent and trusting. I mean Mimi hated Ogremon as much as any of us. Maybe more, you remember how attached she was to Leomon, after he brought everyone to help build the raft?"

"Same with Davis and the Emperor."

"I wonder what the others think of you all fraternizing with the enemy?"

"We're hardly fraternizing… though I bet Yolei wouldn't mind." Joe laughed briefly. "But I think Izzy is dealing, too. Not as gung-ho as Mimi, but hey."

"Goody for him. Ken never took a shot at Tentomon, though. Or Palmon, for that matter." TK figured he knew where this was going. "But he captured Gabumon, beat Gomamon, had a flunky capture _and_ beat Biyomon, and enslaved Agumon."

"I take it you're not jumping in with us anytime soon."

"Quite the contrary. I'm in. This is one time where I'll be pretty easygoing."

"Probably the only time," TK kidded.

"Probably," Joe agreed. "But then… Come on. Would Gomamon want me to avenge him by making some messed up kid—and you don't go around conquering and killing without being really freaking messed up, mark my words—even more messed up? Nah. Not his style. Besides, it's worked for us before."

"You think Ken just had a Black Gear?" TK smiled. Good ol' Joe.

"Anything's possible," Joe said darkly. "You did say Devimon was involved."

"Talk about anything being possible," TK agreed. "So… you'll talk to Cody?"

Joe sighed again. "If you really think I ought to, of course I will. Izzy might be a better bet, though. I think I've spoken to Cody maybe three times, two of which were battle situations."

"Maybe, but he really admires you," TK answered. "Asks me about you sometimes. He really liked the story about how Ikkakumon first became Zudomon," the eleven year old added with a grin, knowing that Joe was about to slap himself in the forehead and groan, despite his earlier joke.

And his friend didn't disappoint. Old Reliable, indeed. "I hope you told him I'm not perfect. I know how you tell stories, kiddo. Lots of embellishment, very engaging…"

"Hey, my mom writes for a living. What do you expect?"

Joe answered dryly, "Absolutely nothing." He groaned again, his exhaustion reasserting itself. "I really got the impression before that Cody sees things in total black and white. His grandfather tells him something, for example, and it is Truth, accept no substitutions, addendums, simplifications or embellishments."

"That's our Cody to a T."

"Going to be something of a challenge, then." TK thought Joe sounded even more tired now.

"Nothing you can't handle."

"I hope you're not taking bets," was the retort. But Joe's voice softened a little, adding, "What's his schedule like tomorrow? Mine's pretty empty, except my brothers are visiting."

TK hadn't known that, and wasn't about to separate someone from his big brothers. Or deprive Joe of his scarce free time. "It doesn't have to be tomorrow."

"Yeah it does," Joe told him. "Otherwise I will a) lose my nerve, b) never have the time again or c) all of the above."

TK laughed a little. "I know you'll pull through for us. You always do."

"Like I said, don't take bets…"

As usual, TK gently dismissed Joe's pessimism. Joe wasn't quite as amused as before, but TK diffused most of his sarcasm by reminding Joe that Cody would probably finish his kendo lesson around three.

"So just meet him there, and take him some place quiet…"

"Beach?" Joe wondered. "I feel a little more eloquent while I hear the waves crashing." Gomamon's influence, no doubt. "Or is that too much of a sore spot?"

"I think he's okay, I think Submarimon set him straight. Besides, like I said, he really liked the story of how you ever-so-heroically saved me from drowning under Rainbow Bridge, at such profound risk to your..."

"Stop that."

"It'll be fine. Really. But I'm gonna let you go, all right? Let you get some sleep, so you're all prepared and reliable and stuff."

"Ha, ha. I'll talk to your tomorrow or something. Let you know how long Ken has to hide before Cody comes after him and all."

TK rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. "Good_night_, Joe."

"Goodnight."


	2. Bonus Feature: Deleted Scenes

This is a collection of "false starts" I wrote for this second chapter. I finally have a different version that I believe to be working (I'm actually, like, writing the conversation in this one!!) but I thought I'd post these as a bonus "deleted scenes" feature. Just to let you know that I actually was trying to do this, all this long time. And this doesn't even include the ones I deleted in frustration... One of those involved Joe kinda trying to be James Bond or something, kinda-but-not-stalking Cody until he found the perfect moment... Anyway. I liked it because it was funny and dorky, but it was too long and there was very little conversing. That was the problem with most of these; the point was getting lost in the narration.

By the way, these aren't in any particular order. I just threw them together. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Cody could barely imagine life without his Digimon partner anymore—except for those now-rare moments of absolute silence.

Which he definitely couldn't get walking home, either, between the cacophonies of traffic and conversation he was surrounded by, but Cody could tune out the world if he really wanted to. Slipping off into his own world was easy; as easy as slipping on the magazine cover someone must have dropped.

"Whoa!"

Cody felt someone grab his arm as it instinctively flew up. The same voice. It was familiar, friendly, asking, "You okay?"

Cody glanced up at Joe, looking concerned and toting a canvas bag slung over one shoulder. He smiled convincingly. "Yes, thank you for catching me." Cody straightened back up and brushed himself off.

"Lucky save, I guess." Joe stood up and smiled; he didn't kneel to be on eye level with Cody. One of the things Cody appreciated about him.

"It was pretty lucky," Cody agreed. He looked at the sidewalk. "Even if I didn't scrape my knee or something, in this kind of crowd, I'd have been trampled."

"Mm. This kind of heat, no one's paying attention to anything except fantasies about what kind of ice cream's in the freezer."

"Or snow."

"I hate snow," Joe remarked. "I hate being cold."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just because my partner is Frosty the Snow-Seal doesn't mean I have to join him." Joe smiled wryly. "Of course, it could just be because the last time I got caught in a snowstorm, I ended up on a strange island with six weirdo kids and seven freaky little monsters…"

Cody gave a little laugh. "Aren't you kind of glad you did, though?" he asked, thinking about Upamon.

"Yeah, but don't tell Gomamon that." Joe inclined his head invitingly and started to walk down the street. He was slow enough for Cody to keep up, but not without a little effort.

"I think he knows already."

"I know for a fact he does, it's scary how well he knows me. Say," Joe glanced at Cody. "You don't mind a walk towards the beach, do you? It'll be a little bit cooler there and it gives us a chance to hang out. I haven't seen you since the first."

"Okay." The idea of spending some quiet time at the seashore with Joe was agreeable—especially today. It would be relaxing and cool and maybe even quiet. "TK said you've had some close calls in the water."

"TK's parents are journalists. He knows how to sell a story." Apparently Joe guessed what Cody meant by 'close call.'

"Still sounds impressive." Cody paused. "Unless you had scuba gear in your sports bag or something."

"Even I'm not that good." Joe chuckled. "Maybe next time."

"Have you ever been scuba diving?" Cody inquired.

"No, but I've been snorkeling." They were at the shore now; Cody could feel salt spray in the air.

"What's the difference?"

"Scuba," Joe began, kicking off his shoes, "deals with heavy equipment and requires all kinds of training. Stuff I don't have time for. By comparison, snorkeling requires a mask, a snorkel and common sense. Much easier."

"Wouldn't scuba diving require just as much common sense?" Cody got a head start towards the water as Joe dropped his shoes and socks into his bag, and the bag on the sand.

"Everything requires common sense," Joe answered. "But a snorkel is just a tube that sticks out of the water so you can stay under and not have to hold your breath. You can dive, but you have to remember not to breathe while doing so, or you'll get a lungful of water, choke and drown."

Cody glanced back at Joe. "You sound kind of…"

"Bitter?" Joe shook his head. "Voice of personal experience. I felt something… I don't remember what, or probably I never found out, but I gasped. Lucky I subscribe to the buddy system. Luckier still, that buddy knew CPR."

Cody looked to the ocean. "I always thought it looked scary. Then, Submarimon said it wasn't, but then you say…"

Joe interrupted, "You can drown in a teaspoon. In the right situation, anything looks scary, and usually is." He sighed. "If I actually sat down and counted how many times I've almost died, I wouldn't finish 'til I'm twenty."

"We still have to do it, though," Cody said heavily. "Don't we?"

"Took me a long time to accept it, but yeah. It's even part of our crest." Cody managed a smile at Joe's wording. "Two worlds are relying on us—though I never thought too much about the world."

"TK says you guys didn't exactly have eight other kids who'd been through this before."

"Yeah, we had a lion who kept getting possessed, a mystic centaur, a slave-driving pink fluff ball and an old man with a cryptic streak… hardly the dream team. Or so we thought."

"What…" Cody cast around for a word. "Changed?"

Joe knelt to roll his pants legs up. It blocked his face from view, and Cody had to wonder if it was deliberate, if Joe didn't want him to probe beneath his surface words.

"Well, two of the four are dead," he began. "Piximon knocked us as far from the Dark Masters as he could and distracted them from chasing us for good measure. Leomon has either very good or very bad luck—he found Mimi and I after we split from the group and while MetalEtemon was hunting us. He took a killing blow for Mimi, which sent Ikkakumon and I over. Ikkakumon digivolved, built on what Leomon already did, we got lucky and won the day."

He sounded like he was at peace, certain of his words and of himself. TK's stories of the old days suggested that had not always been the case, though, and that most of all was what interested Cody. That he went through similar ordeals and came out intact, maybe even better off.

Cody carefully stepped out of his shoes, pulled off his socks, and stepped into the surf, following Joe.

"It's cool," Cody said, glancing at the teenager.

Joe nodded. "I used to come out here every day," he remembered.

* * *

Patamon sipped TK's milkshake. "Aren't you a little young for coffee?"

"Very little." Joe gave TK a look. "Between your partner and DigiWorld, it's lucky I'm not drinking."

"I'll drink to that." TK raised his glass playfully.

"You really think this'll work?"

"If anyone can make it, it's you."

"You keep saying that…"

"I mean it."

"Oh, well. At least I'll get a free breakfast out of Ken's demise."

"Free? What do you mean 'free?'"

"See you later, TK. Better go if I'm to run into Cody accidentally on purpose."

"Joe! Whatever happened to the crest of Reliability?"

Patamon gave TK a pat on the head. "You did kind of ask for it."

* * *

Joe felt particularly conspicuous. For all appearances, he was simply browsing an outdoor display of used books, but knowing he was about to have a long discussion that could potentially hit some very sore subjects put him on edge. Hypersensitive when stressed (though better than his early Digital World days), Joe was jumping at small noises. He only hoped that he managed to control himself when he saw Cody.

Thankfully, he had the foresight not to go with TK's idea of randomly bumping into the kid; it would look too convenient to have not been planned. Joe didn't want to unintentionally insult Cody's intelligence, so he called Cody on the phone and invited him for a 'visit' that afternoon. To Cody's family, Cody was visiting him at home, but they both understood it to be a trip to the Digital World.

Part of him wanted to give Cody a fighting chance, time to refute his arguments (and he hated thinking of them as such…) and to formulate counter-arguments, but that part was overruled. He didn't want to give Cody time to become so entrenched in his opinion, so positively, utterly assured of his position that Joe would do better talking to a brick wall. He wanted Cody's mind pliable and open, like a young sapling whose leaves are just opening to the sunlight.

In the end, though, he didn't plan to argue. He didn't think TK actually wanted him to physically, magically change Cody's mind; Joe planned to simply share his experience and make sure Cody's mind was open to possibilities. To give that young sapling supplemental compost or something.

The book he was holding happened to be a collection of fables from all over the world, he noticed suddenly. He smiled a bit, and stepped inside to find a cashier and pay for it. Perhaps he could give it to Shuu or Sora's father; they were always looking for possible sources for various Digimon they had heard about from the older Digidestined. Maybe some of these stories would provide another clue…

The line at the register was a little longer than anticipated, and, while not late, Joe was no longer early for his meeting. He dashed across the crosswalk and towards the doorway to the computer room corridor. While he paused briefly for a fond look at the school that provided the camping trip which lead to the greatest adventure of his life, he took the stairs three at a time and tried not to knock over any Saturday activity students on the way to the computer room.

Cody's kendo lessons were a hard run from the school, something Joe learned early on in the new team's adventures, but plenty of time had passed for him to get cleaned up and have a nice, leisurely walk back so they could meet at the back row computer with Digi-Port program. Why no one had ever noticed the icon right there on the desktop was beyond him, but he and all the Digidestined were grateful for it.

He pushed open the sliding to door to find an empty room, the waning sunlight flashing a warning that time was short. Cody's mother was used to him being out nights, and likely knew a vague sketch of their plans, but Joe resolved to be prompt and concise.

He sat down at the computer, booting up the Digi-Port. It was closed, of course; opening of its own accord was something it rarely did. Likely, it would have to wait for Cody's arrival.

Joe had a specific area in mind for their walk. He developed an outwardly inexplicable fondness for long walks on the beach after his sixth grade summer break, but his friends and family all put it down to the ocean reminding him of Gomamon. And they were right. For all the stress Gomamon gave him, from taking on the Digimon Emperor and a pack of Gizamon alone to nearly biting that poor girl's hand off in the subway station, his partner had likely prevented his premature death from a massive heart attack _somewhere _along the line.

He was typing in the command to focus on the specific area of the Digital World he had in mind when Cody walked up behind him; Joe's senses immediately heightened in nervousness.

Cody bowed respectfully and said hello. He smiled slowly, but his manner reminded Joe of a slow-moving storm cloud. Dark and just waiting for the worst possible moment. Joe returned Cody's bow (not as deeply, of course, being older and sitting down, besides), and tried to rearrange his face into a cheery, innocent smile. He had no delusions; he had always suspected Cody would catch on to the fact that he (and TK) had an ulterior motive, but sheesh, he didn't think it would be this soon.

Upamon, in Cody's arms, and much to Joe's private amusement, was also attempting to bend his body (or lack thereof) into a kind of half-nod, half-bow. It was a sweet sight, even calming.

Pleasantries taken care of, Cody approached the computer, scrutinizing the location Joe had chosen. "I don't think we've been there," he said conversationally.

Joe glanced back at the screen in surprise, making sure the location was the correct one, that he hadn't missed something in his nervousness. There it was: File Island. Specifically, the beach. Telephone boxes and all, most likely.

"Really?" he asked, genuinely curious. "TK and Kari have never taken you to File Island?"

"I guess there wasn't been much trouble there," Cody answered.

The relief he felt was overwhelming; until now, Joe had never realized just how deeply he feared the Digimon Emperor getting to all their friends. He was heartsick when Tai told him about Andromon, and had to sit down quickly when he heard about Agumon's capture.

* * *

File Island was unchanged, exactly as Joe remembered it. It was comforting. Devimon, the Dark Masters, the Digimon Emperor—to the island, they were a temporary discomfort. Like a sickness; hellish while it lasted, but eventually, it healed and all was well again.

The three of them were on the beach and Joe was barefoot, having thrown his shoes into his bag. Cody was not, instead looking pensively out at the ocean. It would have been an imposing sight, were it not for Armadillomon clinging to his shoulders and head. Unfortunately for him, Cody just looked young and small that way. Cute, even.

"I am glad you invited us out," Cody said abruptly. "It's nice here."

"You think so?" Joe asked, relieved that his successor had initiated the conversation. "Gomamon likes it. Tai hates it out here, though. Ask him about Shellmon sometime… both times, even."

"One of the Digimon you fought?"

"One of the first," Joe said grimly. He pointed to a nearby ridge. "Tried to climb up that to get away, and he shot me down. I was _soaked_."

Cody smiled wryly. "At least it's warm here."

"True enough."

Armadillomon scrambled further up onto Cody's head at that point, mussing his hair. "Still no sign of Gomamon," he reported.

"He might not be able to make it," Joe said. "Tentomon doesn't do well in cold weather as a general rule, but I don't know what his limit is. They might be able to shuffle protection duties with Agumon or someone, but it's not a sure thing. If he doesn't make it soon, we might as well resign ourselves to a nice, quiet, peaceful day without him."

"You don't really mean that," said Cody.

"Sure I do. Any day without Gomamon is nice, quiet and peaceful—and I really do have to resign myself to it." Cody smiled at that. "It's sad, really. I actually already have resigned myself to it. This was pretty short notice."

"I understand," said Cody quickly. "That you're busy and you don't always have time to plan these kinds of outings in great detail."

"We're just glad we were available," Armadillomon added. "Shame nobody else was."

Was Armadillomon suspicious? Joe forced himself not to dwell on it. "Anyway, we shouldn't wait too much longer. We should go ahead, take a walk and enjoy ourselves."

Ten minutes later, Joe still barefoot and Cody still not, Armadillomon decided to give the kid's shoulders a rest. Joe edged into the surf, wanting to feel the water.

Cody watched with interest. "Is it cold?"

"Yeah, but in a good way. It's scorching out here. I'm saturated with sun block, to be honest, and if it weren't for those sleeves of yours, I'd do the same to you."

Cody nodded.


End file.
